Black Lagoon's New Weapon!
by BloodyDemon666
Summary: This is going to be a co-op project with my good friend, Mr. Grimjaw. What if Masane not only obtains the Witchblade, but is also a cutthroat mercenary to boot? This is my first Yuri crossover, and the pairing is MasaneXRevy! Rated M for Witchblade and Black Lagoon Materials and please read and review if possible, no bombs please!
1. The New Mercenary

Chapter 1: The New Mercenary

(Opening A/N: What if Masane Amaha and six year old her daughter Rihoko went to Roanapur to work as a mercenary, she is higly skilled with guns and knows how to kill people! After the girls arrive in the city of darkness, they knew their lives were going to change after joining Lagoon Company. And this is going to be a total Yuri crossover, and the pairing is MasaneXRevy. Rated M for blood and gore, graphic violence, adult language, nudity, and sexual content! Disclaimer: I don't own Black Lagoon for it's Rei Hiroe's and Witchblade belongs to Top Cow comics along with Funimation! Anyway let's get to it!)

There was a small ship coming into the port of Roanapur, Thailand. There was a woman wearing a Yellow shirt and denim jeans carrying a Sig Sauer and a SCAR-L assault rifle. Her name was Masane Amaha, and she was joined by her young daughter Rihoko Amaha.

"Look mommy, we're here." Rihoko said, pointing to the city.

"That's right Riko, now all we need to do is to find our new boss Balalaika." Masane said, she was to work for Hotel Moscow and she needed to find her boss.

And unbeknownst to all of those, criminals, assassins, mercenaries, and other low life scum of Roanapur, Masane also happens to be a living breathing weapon as well. On her right wrist is a powerful weapon known as the "Witchblade." The boatman then informs Masane that there was an additional weapon that Balalaika wanted her to use in case she needed to get up close and personal with her enemies. Masane then opened the box and found it contained a Tonto machete and a SPAS-12 shotgun. She took the weapons and strapped them to her person. Rihoko looked at her mom, and she knew that now, she does these things to not only protect her, but it also is for her best interests. The boat then docked, and both girls got off.

"Word of advice, the police here won't do much of anything unless you provoke them. And there are people out there that might want to make off with your young daughter, so I'd be keeping an eye on her." The boatman said with an Irish accent.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on her." Masane said, and the boatman left as both Masane and Rihoko went deeper into the city.

There were prostitutes all over the streets, and they were looking to make some cash any way possible. Plus they swing both ways and didn't matter how young or old the person was, as long as they had money...they'd have their services.

"Hey there ladies, looking for a good time?" One prostitute said, looking to get her rocks off.

"Actually, we're looking for something, do you know where we can find Balalaika?" Masane said as she pulled out a $100 bill, and placed it into the working girl's hand.

The working girl then points in the direction of where Hotel Moscow's HQ was. She then pulls out an additional $300 and gave it to her.

"What's this for?" The prostitute asked, and Masane had a bit of a smirk on her face.

"Are you going to be available later?" Masane asked, and the woman nodded, she then told her to meet up at the Yellow Flag.

There was another kid trying to pickpocket Rihoko, but Rihoko was quicker to the draw as she pulled out a stiletto switchblade.

"You really need to get a better job, pickpocketing isn't a good lifestyle for you." Rihoko said holding the knife to the kid's neck.

The kid was about to piss his pants, he backed away from the girl...and made a run like hell.

"So Riko, are you ready to meet Balalaika?" Masane asked, and Rihoko nodded a she too her hand and both of them headed to Hotel Moscow's headquarters.

[Hotel Moscow's HQ] 

Balalaika was busy at planning a secret war that she knows she can win. But it's only a matter fo time. There was a knock at the door and it was her second in command, comrade sergeant Boris.

"Kapitan, our newest member has arrived. Should I bring her in?" Boris asked, and this brought Balalaika to have her undivided attention paid to her second in command.

"Bring her in." Balalaika said, and Masane along with Rihoko enter into her office.

"This is a really nice place, I must say...for a woman like yourself, you really know how to spruce up a place." Masane said, and Balalaika took it as a compliment.

"You must be Masane, I'm Balalaika. It's a pleasure to meet you." Balalaika said as she extended a hand out to Masane as she shook it.

"Pleasure to meet you, I hope to get to work as soon as possible. I'm not the kind that likes to take it easy on her first day." Masane said, this brought a shock to the Russian captain.

"Effective immediately, you will be assigned to work for Lagoon Company. And all orders will be passed by Dutch, who happens to be the leader. If you have any objections, then you best be getting over them. Am I clear?" Balalaika asked smoking her cigar.

"Crystal, where do I meet them?" Masane asked, and it turns out our heroes were hanging out at the Yellow Flag as usual!

(A/N: Unfortunently, this is where I'm going to cut off for tonight. But not to worry, I'll be adding more action and other types of things to make this story more craveable. Including some good Yuri lemons. Anyway, drop a review, drop a suggestion, idea, constructive criticism, but no bombs or disrespect. Plus faves and follows are optional, anyway I won't take up any more of your time, until the next chapter...this is BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	2. Witchblade Syndrome

Chapter 2: Witchblade Syndrome

(Opening A/N: I'd like to thank, Mr. Grimjaw, SL13, and Punisher7111 for faving and following my work. Plus a special thanks to Mr. Grimjaw for reviewing. And I do hope to get more faves, follows and reviews if possible! Anyway, let's get to the story...)

[Yellow Flag]

It was a normal day at the bar/hotel, people picking fights with one another. Beer bottles and other glass based products being smashed into some man's skull. Fists and blood flying around, it's every hooligan's dream come true.

"Get the fuck out of my face!" One man said as he tossed another man right through a picture window. The cause of that little speal, cheating in a card game.

"Well, we're here. Just let me do the talking." Masane said to Rihoko, Rihoko nodded and they both went in. There was an African American man, a blonde caucasian man who had his hair done up in a ponytail, a purple haired Chinese-American woman, and a Japanese businessman as well. And they were sitting at the bar, drinking and talking business.

"Say, big sis was saying that we were supposed to get a new member to the group. When is this guy going to be here?" Revy asked, and she didn't know that the new member was in fact, a woman like her as well.

"Are you guys Lagoon Company?" Masane asked, and Revy turned around to see the big breasted woman who was her new partner now.

Revy couldn't help herself, she placed her hands on Masane's rack. But Masane didn't freak or anything, if it were some perverted man, then she'd put a bullet through his head.

"Are those things real? They could implants, I mean they're too big to be real." Revy said, she even started to play with them as well.

"Of course they're real, why would I get implants?" Masane asked, but Revy couldn't believe that this chick is her new partner, but Balalaika had a good eye.

"Hey Revy, are you going to milk that chick? If you are, then get a room." Bao the bartender said, but Revy and Masane pull out their guns and point it at the bartender.

"Stay the fuck out of our business!" Both Masane And Revy said in unison, he then noticed Rihoko sitting there.

"You know we don't allow kids in here." Bao said, but Dutch vouched for the young girl.

"The girl's with us, so if you have any problems then I'd suggest you'd take it up with me." Dutch said as he pulled out his .44 revolver and placing on the bar.

Bao backed off since he didn't want to have the place be torn to pieces again. He then looked at Rihoko and thought, what the hell is this girl doing here? But he didn't know that Rihoko could take care of herself, when one guy tried to grab her, she pulls out her knife and stabbed the guy in the throat, this just made Bao shit a solid gold brick in his pants.

"I'm taking that back, you're more than welcome here anytime. But I only got alcohol." Bao informed the girl, she just shook her head.

"I'm all set, anyway we're here for a job." Rihoko said, referring to herself and Masane.

But there was a group of hired mercs coming after our busty heroine, she knew they were coming after her along with her daughter. Masane pulls out her Sig Sauer and Revy pulls out her Sword Cutlasses. The Mercs were hired by the NSWF or National Science and Welfare Foundation. Masane walks out of the bar to confront the group sent to get Rihoko, Revy then joins her as well.

"Just give us the girl and no one gets hurt." The Lead Mercenary said using a bullhorn, but Masane wasn't going back to Japan and she sure as hell wasn't going to give up Rihoko.

"Like fucking hell I'm going give you assholes Riko, OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Masane snapped, as she fired four shots and killed four opposing mercenaries.

"I'm with her, you want the girl, you gotta get past us!" Revy added, she then laid some fire down on the mercenaries as well with some bullets from her Sword Cutlasses as she cut down eight armed men as their bloody bullet riddled corpses dropped to the ground.

But both girls weren't done yet, they grabbed the leader and they placed him in the back of a muscle car. Masane and Rihoko took the leader to a secrete place so she can interrogate him. And this was going to be fun, Masane hands a piece of paper to Revy which contained the location of where she's going to go.

"Meet me at this place in fifteen minutes." Masane said, and she drove off to have some deadly fun with her new play thing.

And if you're a dude, then I'd suggest that you should hold on to you should hold onto your family jewels for what's going to happen next...

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: I'm leaving the interrogation for the next chapter, cause I gotta get to bed, but not to worry, I won't give up on this project! But it might take me some time, and I'll be sure to add more stuff along with some lemons as well to keep the masses entertained. So I hope to get more reviews, faves and/or follows. And this is your one and only, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	3. The Witch Gun And Peace Gun Found

Chapter 3: The Witch Gun And Peace Gun Found

(Opening A/N: This chapter is done by my co-writer Mr. Grimjaw, but I'm going to make some minor tweaks to it along with some , and hopefully it'll be added to the story. Also if you have any problems or experince anything out of the ordinary, please PM Mr. Grimjaw. And enjoy the next chapter.)

Revy was on her way to Masane, but her wheel hit a pot hole and made a flat tire. She got out, looked at the flat and Cursed by saying "Shit!"

She then heard two voices in her head saying "We've been waiting for you Revy".

Revy held her head up and began walking in the woods, she came to a temple and entered it. She walked down the main hall to the altar where there were two guns...She went up to both of them and grabbed both of the guns as they attached to Revy's wrists she then yelled in pain. Revy began to transform in to a woman with pink hair, sliver eyes with the back of them black, she was half nude and has titanium black armor covering her privates and her chest as well.

She then went to get Masane...Meanwhile, back with Masane, her Witchblade went off, and she transformed. The man looked freaked as a huge blade came out of her arm she then walked outside.

She saw another woman like her, guns came out of her writs and the woman fired. Masane dodged and the woman yelled" Help!"

Masane calmed down and grabbed the woman then she asked "Revy is that you?"

Revy then turned back into her normal form, then both women entered the building. They looked at the man, and began hitting him hard with their fists.

"So tell us who sent you!" Revy yelled.

The man didn't answer so Masane stabbed his arm he yelled in pain Revy took it and stabbed his other he then said "The president of NSWF."

Then Revy slit his throat he died both women returned to the Lagoon hide out .

There was Rihoko was eating ice cream, she then saw her mother and said "Mommy, Mr. Rock made ice cream for me."

Rock then served the two women some both seat down and ate.

Revy then said "Thanks Rock, so Masane what is this witch blade and NSWF about?"

Masane closed her eyes and gave a sigh, she then said " the witch blade can destroy humanity and it is an ancient weapon, it picks females only, and it picked me. Now you got a gun form, looks like we have to go back to Douji Industries to analyze yours. As for the president of NSWF, he's a total whackjob. His name is Furumizu and he likes to make clones and then uses them to make future generation of clones as well. And he uses inbreeding as well. Talk about a sick pervert!"

Masane then gets a cell phone out, and called Reiji Takayama.

He picked up and said "Ah, Masane how you been?"

Masane said "Great, can you send a chopper to get me and a friend? She has something similar to the Witchblade and there's two of them."

A hour passes as Revy and Masane were waiting at the dock, waiting on the water. As soon as the helicopter arrived, both entered the sky bound vehicle and began going back to Japan. There waiting for the Masane and her friend, Reiji and his assistant Hiroki Segawa. Hiroki was a tall man with purple glasses on with a tie and suit same as Reiji. He had a business suit as well with black hair and a scar on his left eye.

Both Revy and Masane got out and Revy gave a snort saying, "Ah! Higher people, smug and cushy businessmen, I hate them!"

They all went in the building and went down to the underground test area.

Revy entered the replica of the a banned city a giant X-con heating thing came rolling down the street Revy transformed in to her witch gun form and said "Ah yes! I can feel it your death its pure bliss!"

She began firing both guns at a fast speed and the bullets hit the excon in the head and it blew up with a beautifully articulate explsion.

"I want more more!" Revy yelled as she rubbed her breasts which in turn, aroused Masane as she blushed. Then Revy turned back and went back up the elevator.

Hiroki then said "We need scans of her."

Revy then pulled her clothes off, until she was in her undergarments. She had her blue bra, and white panties on. Then she was strapped to a scanner.

But before long, smoke entered both the room and control room. Everyone even Masane and Revy got knocked out. One woman and one girl entered the room. The girl had one red pigtail and the other one was purple with blonde hair in the middle.

She asked "Did we do good, mommy?"

The other women nodded her head yes.

They both spilt up, One took Revy...and the other took Masane. Soon after, both woke up in force fields floating around the same woman who captured them.

She then came into the room, she had long brown hair lip stick on doctors coat on and said "My name is Reina Soho I am your doctor".

Revy then flipped her off and said "Go take a piss in a water tank!" Reina then pressed a button on her bracelet, and Revy began to get shocked. She yelled in pain with a loud, "Ahhh!"

Masane looked worried that her friend was hurt, Reina then stopped and she did a scan on Revy "Just like the Witchblade, but it's a gun." she said and left the room. Meanwhile, back with Lagoon they were getting worried about Revy and Masane .

"Where mommy?" asked Rihoko Dutch began to call Balalaika, she anwered and asked "What wrong Dutch?"

He then answered "Revy and Masane are gone for too long. And we're really getting worried."

She then replied "I'll check up on it." She hung up and gave a order.

Back with Revy and Masane, they were in the force field still, but then, two tweezers came out of the top and took small strains of their hair.

"What the fuck are you planning on doing with our hair?" Masane asked, but there was no response.

A few days pass, and Reina came back in with two women who looked just like Revy and Masane.

She then said "These two are you replacements. They're clones of you. Now you two, go back to Roanapur."

Both the Revy and Masane Clones complied.

The Revy clone then called Dutch, he picked up and she said "We're on our way back to Roanapur."

Dutch smiled and said "Great, we'll wait for you Revy."

An hour passes by and both clones were home.

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: Okay, with the Real Masane and Revy still in Japan and being in the clutches of the NSWF, I promised Mr. Grimjaw that he'd do the next chapter as well, but not to worry, I'll be back in the driver's seat in chapter 5. So leave a review, faves and follows are opitonal, and on behalf of my co-writer Mr. Grimjaw, this is the master of chaos, BloodyDemon666 saying "I'm signing off!")


End file.
